


Drabbles from Tumblr

by Risquelle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, HS!AU, M/M, Movie Night, Tickle Fights, like the wetting themselves kind, slight watersports, soul mate!au, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risquelle/pseuds/Risquelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of short drabbles from Tumblr. I will add tags as they become relevant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Razzabang-Making Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested razzabang making breakfast

Editing until 3 in the morning made it very challenging for Barry to get up in the mornings sometimes. Barry could very well sleep until noon most days if it weren’t for his hyperactive boyfriend who actually tried to go to sleep at a responsible hour. Dan would have to drag the editor out of bed most days. Some mornings though, if the pair had the day off, the bushy-haired singer would usually wake Barry up with the smells of food cooking. The sound of Dan’s singing as the cooked mixed with the smell of whatever breakfast item Danny was cooking would drag Barry out of bed quickly. The younger man would sneak behind the cook and wrap his arms around the slender waist causing the cook to jump a little but then relax into the embrace. “What’re you making?” Barry would mutter into Dan’s back.

“Just something to wake you up, sleepy head.” Dan responds smiling as the shorter man pressed a kiss onto his back. “Thought you might need it after that long editing sesh last night.”

“Yeah, well you can blame that long session on you and Ross making me edit that stupid death counter.” Barry retorts chuckling nuzzling into Dan’s back.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, blame it on us.” Dan smiles and puts down the spatula the had been holding to turn around and hold Barry. The pair just spend time in each other’s embrace for a second. “Sorry ‘bout that babe just thought it would be funny.” Dan finally says and presses a chaste kiss against the other man’s lips.

Barry smiles sleepily, “Yeah it is. So I guess I can forgive you. Now when is this breakfast going to be done? It looks great.”

“It should be just about done, let me just dish it up and we can eat.”

After they finish the food the editor smiles at the singer. “Thanks for taking care of me, Dan.” Dan smiles brightly in response.

“No problem man. It’s just what you’re supposed to do for the people you love.”


	2. Rubberbang-Tickle Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubberbang tickling requested by ticklishgrumps on Tumblr.

The night started off average. Ross and Danny just curled up on the couch watching whatever movie was out on netflix at the moment. Dan was engrossed with the movie while Ross had become bored and decided the find a way to distract Dan from the movie. Ross smirks coming up with his plan after a few moments of contemplation. He was going to tickle the piss out of Dan. The animator slowly, as not to alert his boyfriend, began moving his hands to the occupied man’s side. Ross quickly started tickling the older man. Dan squeaked in surprise and started squirming, attempting to get away from Ross’s prodding fingers. “God dammit, Ross! Stop!” Dan used all of his willpower to not start laughing, he was not ticklish, whoever said different than that was lying.

“No. This is revenge for all the times you tickle me,” Ross smiled, starting to giggle at Dan’s attempts of escape. Ross showed no mercy on the lanky man underneath his fingers. Soon enough Dan’s willpower started giving way for the giggles and screeches from the tickling. Dan began trying to tickle Ross back and get control of the younger male. Ross’s giggles only exemplified and the fought between squirming away and continuing the onslaught on Dan’s sides. Ross moved away for a second, seemingly giving up tickling Dan. Dan smirked excited to begin his own revenge on his boyfriend. Ross quickly moved to straddle Dan’s waist, reverse cowgirl style.

“What the hell are you doing, you idiot?” Dan asked confused. Ross smiled silently and grabbed for Dan’s feet, a sensitive and very ticklish part of the man’s body. Before Dan could do anything Ross’s fingers began their attack. Dan started squirming, laughing harder than the had all night. The couldn’t retaliate in this state so the dealt with the attack until it began to be too much. “Shit, Ross, this is starting to hurt,” Dan groaned between gasps of breath.

“I guess you deserve time to catch your breath old man,” Ross giggled as the released Dan’s feet and spun around to face his face instead. The pair just sat there smiling and catching breath.

“I’m going to get you, you know that?” Dan said eyeing at Ross.

“Sure, and I’ll get you back and it’ll be a huge circle,” Ross smiled gently at the man underneath him. Ross moved so they could lay comfortably on the couch together.

“You know you made me miss, like, half that movie, right? You’re gonna have to watch it with me again.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you, too.”


	3. Razzaraptor-Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon wanted 'cute razzaraptor movie night'

“Movie night tonight. My house.You’re all going.” Arin spoke with a wide grin to the group during lunch. Everyone rolled their eyes, used to Arin’s tendency to throw plans on them last minute. Danny was the first to explain why the couldn’t go.

“Brian wants to work on our music tonight, man. Sorry,” the lanky teen smiled sheepishly into his lunch. 

“It’s cool man. We still got the four of us, right? Ross?” Arin’s hopeful smile spread across his face.

“Sorry bro, but Holly wants me to go shopping for supplies for her next cosplay with her.” Ross gave a slight shrug and apologetic look. 

“Suzy? Do you have plans?” The plan hatcher seemed to be grasping for straws now.

“I should be okay, but Jean might need me to help her with something,” She smiled gently.

“Barry? You don’t have any plans right?” Arin looked desperate to make sure his plan hadn’t fallen out from under him entirely.

“Yeah. I’m good, when do I need to be over?” Barry said barely looking up from his laptop.

“Alright! You and Suze can come over at 7. We can order pizza and everything!” The brown-headed animator smiled brightly. If Arin was a dog, his tail would be wagging so hard. Soon after Arin said the final instructions the bell rung for their next classes. 

Before heading to his next class, Barry was pulled aside by Suzy. “You want me to dodge tonight?” She asked him immediately. Barry blushed remembering the confession about his crush on Arin to Suzy a couple weeks ago. “I mean it could finally give you two some time alone?”

“I uh if you want?” Barry stuttered out uncertain. The would kill for a chance to just hang out with Arin, but at his house? When they’re completely alone? When they’re watching a movie? Isn’t that like a date type thing? Suzy sent him a knowing smile.

“Yeah. I will dodge then. And you can spend some time with Arin ‘Handsome.’” Suzy mocked Barry. “Let’s get to class. Where you can fantasize what you’ll do tonight.” She began giggling as Barry blushed furiously. 

The rest of the day passed quickly for Barry, anxious for the movie night. When 7 rolled around Barry made his way to Arin’s. Arin lead Barry into the house explaining everything Barry already knew, Suze wasn’t coming and the pizza was on its way. Once the pizza arrived the pair of teens grabbed their food and started the first of the movies. 

The night progressed, the two into their third movie long done with the pizza. It was a stupid romantic comedy Arin had wanted to watch, ‘for the lulz Bear!’ It was getting late into the night so Barry unconsciously became less careful of his actions and sat a little closer to Arin than necessary. Not that Arin cared really, he had a crush on the shorter boy himself. Arin allowed his arm to drape across the back of the couch, a place that allowed him to play with Barry’s hair if he became so bold. As the movie wore on, Barry found himself leaning into Arin’s hand brushing his hair. Barry suddenly became minutely aware of how close Arin and him were. The animator’s hand was playing with Barry’s hair for Pete’s sake! Barry stiffened, causing Arin to look over in concern. 

“What’s up man?” Arin’s kind voice asked Barry. After a moment of silence, Barry looked into Arin’s eyes and blurted out,

“I’m really into you.” Arin blushed at this confession, looking for a way to make his own.” I know that you probably aren’t into me and I get that but-” Barry was quickly cut off by Arin.

“Dude, I’m really into you, too. You don’t need to worry about that,” Arin smiled gently. Barry relaxed significantly.

“So, is this like our first date or something?” Barry chuckled slightly.

** “Nah, I’ll take you out on a real date, sometime soon. How about we just cuddle here as like a pre-first date?” Barry enjoyed the idea of cuddling Arin. The shorter male leaned back into Arin and smiled as the felt the animator’s hand find his hair again. Surprisingly, this space both of them was in felt natural to Barry. Like they were meant to be here cuddling. Both boys would be happy to make this a regular thing. Cuddling while watching a movie? Always an A+.   
**


	4. Egobang-First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted Egobang first kiss

Dan and Arin had only been on a couple dates before everyone started saying that they were going to be the school’s new power couple. It was obvious the pair had great chemistry and excelled in making each other laugh. While everyone around school gossiped and spread ideas of what the musician and the animator did behind close doors the pair were really quite hesitant to do anything. By the end of their first month of being official they hadn’t gotten any farther than holding hands. Both boys were so worried to rush the other into anything they just waited for the other to make the first move. 

Slowly between their first month and second they were able to progress to kissing each other’s cheek. Wow. How scandalous. Dan and Arin once again hit a patch of ‘no you make the first move.’ Between their second and third month was when they first kissed. 

The pair was in the process of watching a movie, cuddled into each other, when Dan spoke up. “Hey, uh, would it be alright if I, y’know, kissed ya?” The lanky teen smiled shyly as the asked the question. Arin smiled in response, nodding slightly. 

“Yeah man.” Both boys shared a hesitant smile before moving into kiss the other.  The first attempt was clumsy. Their noses bumped roughly against each other. They separated and shot uncertain looks. 

“Lets try that again?” Dan chuckled nervously. Arin nodded quickly, his hands becoming clammy as they attempted their first kiss a second time. Thankfully they were able to avoid hitting each other’s noses the second time around. They pressed a light chaste kiss against each other and then separated. Dan, who had calmed down just from this barely there press of lip, smiled at Arin, trying to soothe the younger boy’s worries. 

“Another?” The visibly nervous Arin proposes. Dan scoffs at the animator’s uncertainty and presses a kiss to the other’s lips. This time their lips seem to fit together perfectly allowing Dan to suck on Arin’s bottom lip to draw out a soft whine. They slide their lips against each other slowly. As the kiss is hits a smooth rhythm Dan feels Arin physically relax and decides to slowly run his hands through Arin’s hair. Too soon do they run out of breath and are forced to separate. Both pairs of lips are slightly swollen. Dan and Arin just smile dopily at each other for a couple moments.

“We should have done that sooner.” Dan grins and moves to kiss Arin again.

** “I guess we’ll have to just make up for lost time.”    
**


	5. Egobang-Tickling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ticklishgrumps wanted egobang tickling fic so I gave it to her  
> this one has slight watersports in it (of the wetting themselves variety) so don't read it if it squicks you out

“You asshole!” Arin screeched loudly at Dan, after the older man had stolen the green star in Super Mario 3D World.  “FUCK OFF DAN!” The thief of stars chuckles at Arin’s growing irritation. 

“Dude you beat me all over the place early game!” Dan laughed loudly as Arin let out another string of expletives. “You’re just jealous of all these mad skills I have.” As the pair progressed through the level, Dan kept getting most of the points. About half way through the level Arin decided that, in order to get ahead of Dan in points, he was going to have to play dirty.  As they found another green star Arin reached one of his hands over to Dan and proceeded to tickle his side. Arin quickly grabbed the star as Dan squeaked and jerked away in surprise.

“YES! ARIN WINS!” Arin laughed loudly while Dan sat there blush covering his face.

“You just got that stupid star. It doesn’t mean you win, jackass.” Dan mumbled to himself. Arin sent him a mischievous grin. Arin resists the urge to mess with Dan until the end of the level. As they both jump for the top of the pole Arin runs a hand over Dan’s side, tickling the sensitive skin. Toad jerks off the path to the pole and Dan himself jerks to get away from the hand. “FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Dan screams in anguish. “Stop tickling me!” Arin howls out laughter at the musician’s screams.

“You know you like it Danny-boy.” The animator’s statement makes Dan flush red. 

“Shut up, liar.” Danny grumbles and waits to see which of the pair wins. Once it was obvious  Arin had won, Dan began complaining that it was because Arin cheated. “It’s not fair! You tickled me!” 

“Yeah and it will happen more next time on Tickle Grumps!” Arin giggles out ending the episode. He quickly grabs at the lanky man and begins an aggressive onslaught of tickling. Dan howls out expletives as Arin runs his hands over his sensitive skin. Protests fly out of the older man’s mouth falling on uncaring ears. After minutes of a constant onslaught of Arin’s fingers, Dan’s bladder began to feel the pressure. 

“Arin, if you don’t stop I am going to piss myself,” Dan, somehow gasps out. Arin sends a knowing smirk and only doubles his vicious attack. Dan let out a soft groan as the pressure in his bladder becomes too much and the wets himself. A bright red blush paints itself across the ticklee’s face as Arin smiles devilishly and looks at Dan with hooded eyes. Dan, feeling Arin’s growing erection on top of him, gulped knowing this was going to be a long night.

**  
  
**


	6. Rubberraptor-Soulmate!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted some rubberraptor

The day before Arin Hanson’s 18th birthday had him sick with anticipation. Tonight, at midnight, the name of his soul mate would be tattooed somewhere on his body. “Babe, no matter what, you gotta call me as soon as you find the name.” Suzy, the boy’s girlfriend insisted.

“It’s gonna be your name so of course I’m gonna call you.” Arin smiled ignoring the doubt gnawing at his stomach. Arin hoped it would be Suzy at least. He loved the girl more than anything in his life.

“Yeah, we’ll hope so,” Suzy smiled brightly and pressed a quick kiss against Arin’s  cheek before heading to class.

That night Arin stayed up, doodling some animations as a stress reliever. The animator watched as the clock switched from 11:59 pm to 12:00 am. He swallowed thickly as the name of his soul mate engraved itself it his hip. Ross O’Donovan. Arin’s eyes widened, it wasn’t Suzy. Minutes passed as Arin stared at the printed name. The boy stood in shock until his phone started ringing, Suzy was calling him. Answering it Arin stuttered out a greeting, “H-hey babe.”

“Arin? What’s wrong? I thought you were going to call me?” A slightly concerned female voice came through.

“I-it’s not your name Suze,” Arin choked out the simple statement, scared the might lose this wonderful girl.

“Oh. Well who is it?” Suzy spoke gently. Arin shook his head slowly.

“You don’t care?” A sigh came from Suzy’s end.

“Babe, I want you to be with who you’re meant to be with. And if that’s not me, so what? We’ll still be in each other’s lives.” Arin smiled slightly, Suzy always was so understanding and caring.

“It’s Ross O’Donovan. You know that name?” Suzy takes a moment to think.

“Isn’t he in our art class? Y’know the Australian?”

“Oh, yeah. Guess I’ll have to talk to him tomorrow.” Arin ran a hand over his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Suze. I need some sleep.” After saying good night Arin climbed into bed and fell asleep, plagued by thoughts of his soul mate being anyone other than Suzy.

The morning of Arin Hanson’s 18th birthday made him sick with anxiety. The had found out his soul mate’s name, Ross O’Donovan, an Australian in his art class. The would talk to the boy today and see if he was interested in a date. Arin met Suzy before class started and talked to her about his plan. Once class started Arin waited anxiously for their teacher to set them loose to do whatever art related thing the students wanted to. Once the teacher announced it, Arin made a beeline straight for the Aussie.

“Hey man, whatcha drawing?” Arin attempted to be as calm as possible. The boy looked up and blushed gently.

“Uh, nothing really. Just some stupid doodles,” he moved to cover the pictures up but Arin saw them before Ross was able to. They were cartoonish doodles of Arin.

“Hey, these are pretty good man.” Arin smiled at Ross. “Is this me?” As Arin pointed to a drawing, Ross nodded.

“Yeah sorry. It’s pretty creepy to be drawing people you don’t even know.” The Australian blushed lightly.

“Nah, it’s cool. You wanna go on a date tomorrow?” Arin blurted out. Ross’s eyes widened slightly.

“I-I, uh, thought you were going out with Suzy?” Ross glanced towards the girl uncertain.

“Yeah, I was. But last night things changed,” Arin could feel his face getting flushed. Ross nodded solemnly.

“Uh, sure, let me get you my number.” Ross quickly pulled out a pen and wrote his number on Arin’s hand. The pair decided to spend the rest of the class getting to know each other better. By the end of the class, Arin was less doubtful of the fact that this boy was his soul mate. **  
**


	7. Polygrumps-Dan gets tickle tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote Dan getting tortured with tickles for ticklishgrumps on tumblr

Arin and Suzy had already started warming Dan up when Barry went into their tickling room. He smiled seeing how his lovers were enjoying their fun. Dan was the first to register the fact that the editor had entered the room with a camera. “B-Barry? What are you doing with that?” Dan struggled out as Suzy ran her nails across his sides.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just grabbing some great footage.” Barry smiled mischievously at Dan’s nervous look. As Barry worked to set up the camera, Arin and Suzy really started tickling Dan. Dan lets out rapid giggles as Arin runs a paint brush across the man’s sensitive skin. The ticklee protests weakly to the tickling, which makes the pair of ticklers only smile.

“Dan, we know you love being tickled,” the animator coaxes. The singer becomes flustered and redoubles his protests. “C’mon babe you can’t need to deny the truth.” Arin and Suzy share a knowing look.

“Dan, be good and just admit that you like when we torture you like this,” Suzy sighs out, running her fingernails roughly against the man’s hip.

“No, I don’t like it,” Dan laughs out. Arin begins running the paint brush down Dan’s leg, moving towards the man’s feet. Barry grins widely seeing Dan be sent into the next level of torture. Howls of laughter fall out of Dan’s mouth. Ross soon enters the room, taking over Barry’s job of filming. Barry smirks, hearing Dan screaming that he’s about to piss himself as he leaves. Ross smiles brightly watching as the ticklers cause Dan to squirm violently. Arin through a smile in Ross’s direction.

“You wanna come over, Ross?” Arin runs the paint brush over Dan’s left foot while Suzy runs her fingernails over Dan’s right. Ross nods quickly, running over with the camera just as Dan lets out a loud groan and wets himself. The ticklers smile as Ross lets out a quiet whine at the sight.  Dan flushes even more.

“Danny, how about we lighten since we’re almost done. We can go get Barry and you guys can cuddle.” Suzy proposes the idea gently. Dan nods slowly, letting out soft giggles.

“Love you guys,” Dan murmurs softly through the giggles. The three hum in agreement.

“We love you too baby,” Arin says gently.


End file.
